The Story of Vernon and Irene Castle
|catalogue number = VC |rating = |running time = 90 minutes}} The Story of Vernon and Irene Castle is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th November 1987. Description Cast * Fred Astaire as Vernon Castle * Ginger Rogers as Irene Castle (née Foote) * Edna May Oliver as Maggie Sutton * Walter Brennan as Walter Ash * Lew Fields as Himself * Etienne Girardot as Papa Aubel * Janet Beecher as Mrs. Foote * Rolfe Sedan as Emile Aubel * Leonid Kinskey as Artist * Robert Strange as Dr. Hubert Foote * Douglas Walton as Student Pilot * Clarence Derwent as Papa Louis * Sonny Lamont as Charlie, Tap Dancer * Frances Mercer as Claire Ford * Victor Varconi as Grand Duke * Donald MacBride as Hotel Manager * Leyland Hodgson as British Sergeant Credits Opening # Warning screen # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) # RKO Radio Pictures logo # Start of The Story of Vernon and Irene Castle (1939) Closing # End of The Story of Vernon and Irene Castle (1939) # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (with trailer) # Warning screen # The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 by ??? # RKO Radio Pictures logo # Start of The Story of Vernon and Irene Castle (1939) Closing (with trailer) # End of The Story of Vernon and Irene Castle (1939) # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery The Story of Vernon and Irene Castle (UK VHS 1987) Back cover.jpg|Back cover Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:Musical's Videos from V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:BBFC U Category:Movies Category:Movie Greats Category:The Story of Vernon and Irene Castle Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions